


Jalex smut

by thecryguys



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Smutty, Toys, alexbottoms, anniversay, but also fluff, hella gay, jacktops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryguys/pseuds/thecryguys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jack and Alex's six month anniversary, and they decide to have some fun;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jalex smut

Alex's POV

We were both exhausted, from the concert earlier before. Our fans were so amazing that I just had to give them the best performance ever. Jack was laying right beside me in just his pyjama pants. 

His eyes were closed, but he was just taking a short nap. I stared at the beautiful features of his face and couldn't help but smile. It's been a month since we've begin dating openly. We used to sneak around in the middle of the night, because we wanted to keep our relationship a secret. One day, Zack busted in on us and encouraged us to come out, so we did. Sure, we lost some fans but most were supportive, and I was glad we didn't have to hide anymore.

Today was our six month anniversary, and we've already went out for dinner, Jack's treat. I'm planning on giving him a midnight snack later, if you know what I mean;)

Jack's eye lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes and rolled onto his side, facing me. 

'Hey baby," I whispered and ran my finger through his incredibly cute and messy bed head. God, I swear those blonde highlights are gonna be the death of me.

He smiled lazily at me and said, "Hi there, cutie." 

I draped my arm over his waist and pulled him close. He quickly snuck a soft kiss on my nose, making me giggle. Damn, this boy knew every single way to make me laugh.

"I still haven't got my anniversary present, you know?" He teased and shoved me gently.

"What if I told you I'm your present?"

"Then I'd unwrap it and play with it all night long." He growled sexily and his hands trailed down my sides, his fingers slipping beneath the waist band of my boxers.

"Too bad." I smirked at him and pulled his hand away. "I'm not your present. I got you something else, though." His face fell and he pouted at me adorably. I couldn't resist to kiss him on the cheek softly.

I crawled out of our king sized bed and rummaged through the drawers for the present I got. "Here you go, darling, happy anniversary!" I handed him the bag and gave him a kiss on the lips.

He started fishing out the contents of the bag. "Leather cuffs? A collar? Oh god what is this, a vibrator?!" He stared at me like I was crazy, but I could tell he was blushing too.

I shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. "I know you have a kink for that stuff, but you just won't admit it." He was blushing even more right now. I took the bag from him and poured out the rest --- a blindfold, anal beads, a dildo and a new bottle of lube (we were running low on that;)).

"Aw, come on, don't you wanna play with your toys?" I nudged him and he nodded shyly. I pulled him on top of me and started kissing his neck, earning lustful moans from his sweet lips.

His hands tugged at the hem of my shirts and quickly pulled it off. His fingers wandered across my chest and played with my nipples carelessly. He pushed me down into the bed and grabbed the handcuffs. "You're not gonna regret this, are you?"

I shook my head and held out my hands for him to cuff together, being a good boy for my baby. He was getting excited, I could tell by the bulge growing in his pyjama pants. He latched the collar firmly around my neck and sat back, satisfied with his work. 

"You look absolutely beautiful, Alex." He grinned and began palming himself through his pants. He's the hottest creature I've ever laid eyes on, I swear to god. He hovered above me, nuzzling into my neck. I was damn ticklish, and he knew it. He's just such a tease, not to mention a beast when in bed.

I lifted my hips and grinded onto his crotch, mmmh, he was so hard right now. He quickly striped down and pulled off my pants and boxers too. He grabbed both our throbbing dicks and rubbed them together. That immediately sent my head flying back as I let out a slutty moan.

"Get on all fours," he demanded, and I obeyed. I arched my ass up and pushed back against his stomach. "You want this, don't you?" I teased and moaned even more, knowing its a huge turn on for him. 

"Damn right, I do." He smacked my ass hard, probably leaving a red handprint there. He leaned over and kissed down the back of my spine. "I know you do too." He whispered against my skin, making me shiver slightly.

"Mmmh, yeah," I murmured as he pressed his tongue against my entrance, lapping softly against it. Soon, his lubricated fingers started nudging his way in, one by one. "Aaaaah!" I groaned and he slid in the forth finger. It was honestly starting to hurt.

"Sorry, babe," he said and kissed me on the shoulder. His fingers slipped back out, and I watched as he lubed up the beads. Oh god, I wanted that in me, right now. 

"I haven't used this before, so I'm sorry if I hurt you." Jack smiled apologetically at me. "It's okay, don't worry bout that. Just shove it up my ass already." I whined and pouted at my boyfriend. 

He laughed, "You little slut." "Hey, I'm only a slut for you!" I protested. He flipped me on my back and lifted my legs onto his strong shoulders. "And that's why I love you, Alex." I smiled wider than ever, "I love you too, Jackie-bear." He giggled at that stupid pet name I always used to tease him.

I could feel the first bead circling my entrance, so I pushed back against it and forced it inside me. "Aaaaaaah!" I panted and gripped onto Jack's arms firmly. "You okay?" He immediately asked. "Yeah, it feels kinda good." I squeezed his arms reassuringly.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, fighting for dominance. Of course I wasn't going to give up without a fight. His finger pressed the second bead gently inside me, which went in with a soft 'pop'. He repeated the process, until all four of them were inside my body.

"You mind if I record this?" He asked innocently. "No, but why?" I asked him, making his blush, which was the cutest thing ever. It was good to know that I was the only one who's able to make him blush like this.

"I need to jerk off to something when you're not around," he shrugged, and reached for his phone. He aimed the camera on me and started to pull the beads out. It didn't hurt as much , but felt really weird, and there was this slurping noise which was really disgusting. Soon, they were all out and he put his phone back away.

Jack lay down on top of me and pulled my legs around his back, angling our bodies so it would go in easier. I grabbed his hard cock and pressed the tip to my hole, feeling it slide in pretty easily. His lips tugged on my ear lobe and left sloppy kisses down along my jawline to my neck. I moaned and whimpered as he moved quickly inside of me. We've done this enough times for him to know where my prostate is. His thrusts grew faster and harder, as I dragged my fingers down his back, leaving long and red scratch marks. 

I cried out loud as he pounded into my prostrate over and over again. "You feelin' good?" He moaned into my neck. "Yeah," I panted, my whole body was covered in sweat, making my hair stick to my forehead. He teased me by rubbing and squeezing my nipples with his fingertips. It felt so fucking good. 

He grabbed my cock and wrapped a tight fist around it, pumping me along with his powerful thrusts. I put my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers into his messy hair and pulled, not really caring if I hurt him. I could feel that familiar tingling sensation in my lower body. I was close to my release.

"Jack, baby, I....I'm gonna cum!" I gripped his hair tightly and cried out. He just smiled and let his lips connect with mine. "Go on then." He mumbled against my mouth.

"Oh my god!" I screamed out loud as I came into his hand and over my stomach. I was panting so hard and my heart was almost beating out of my chest. I tightened up around his dick and squeezed him, making him cum inside me. After a few more sloppy thrusts, he pulled out and collapsed on top of me.

"That was the best present ever, I swear." He said as he took off my cuffs, so I could put my arms around his waist.

His hands rested on my cheeks and he pulled me into a deep kiss, in which I let his tongue into my mouth, exploring the places that were already all too familiar to him. I pulled him against me so almost every part of our bodies were touching. I tugged lightly on his bottom lip before we pulled away.

"Happy anniversary, darling." I smiled and gazed into those enchanting eyes of his. I could almost see all the love that was held behind those beautiful brown eyes of his.

He suddenly pulled me into a tight hug and rested his head on my shoulder. "I love you so much, Alex, you honestly have no idea how much you mean to me." He buried his face in my shoulder and kissed me lightly. I held him tight in my arms, never wanting to let go. "I love you too, Jack. Forever."

He looked into my eyes, "Really?", he asked, and I nodded.

"Would you marry me? I...I don't have a ring or anything...but would you?" He stammered and fiddled with his fingers, like he does when he gets nervous.

"Of course, baby, I'd love to." I said and threw my arms around him. "I just can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you." I said and pulled the blankets over us. He cuddled up to me and rested his head on my chest. "Me too, Jack. I just wanna be with you, forever."

I smiled as I watched him fall asleep in my arms, which was probably something I would be able to see every night, for the rest of my life.


End file.
